


Weakness

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973





	Weakness

The pain. He hated the pain – searing, blinding, throbbing, tearing along his skull like varren fighting over a scrap of meat. He hated that it should keep him from his duties – any sane person would take meds and sleep it off. They needed him, though. _Shepard_ needed him. Shepard needed him to be strong, to be his rock when things went hard to port. The last thing Kaidan could do, even in the midst of a migraine, was show weakness. If he was weak, who would Shepard lean on when he needed someone to be strong for him?


End file.
